


Вор времени

by passionario



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionario/pseuds/passionario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мерлин решает изменить судьбу. Снова. Но все получается как всегда. Написано на отп-фест 2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вор времени

Название: Вор времени  
Беты: Insomne, lyekka  
Пейринг: Артур/Мерлин, упоминаются Артур/Моргауза, Артур/Гвиневера, Мерлин/Нимуэ, Ланселот/Гвиневера  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Размер: 11000 слов  
Жанр: юмор, повседневность  
Предупреждения: фактическое AU; очень бессовестное обращение с мифологическим, историческим и географическим канонами.  
Примечание: написано на Артур/Мерлин ОТП фест «Две стороны одной медали»  
Примечание-2: использовались википедия, сборники мифов и легенд, а так же любимая книжка автора «Истории о короле Артуре и его рыцарях» Стейнбека вместе с письмами. За коллаж большое спасибо Two_Flower.  
Дисклеймер: все права у BBC, Мэлори, Кэкстона, Стейнбека и так далее, спасибо им большое :3 Название бессовестно позаимствовано у Пратчетта.  
Тема № 12: активное использование мифов артурианы в ВВС

**Часть первая,**   
**в которой Король Артур появляется, а Мерлин ничего не понимает**

Разбудивший Мерлина свет был непозволительно ярким, он отпечатывался где-то в районе затылка дикой болью, словно Мерлин пил весь вечер и всю ночь. Или даже больше. Или его просто хорошо стукнули головой обо что-нибудь. Но дело было в том, что Мерлин не помнил никаких попоек или падений… С другой стороны, это могло быть просто следствием попойки. Или удара.  
При попытке сосредоточиться голова отозвалась возмущенной вспышкой боли, от которой на мгновение отключилось зрение. Когда стало чуть легче, Мерлин приподнялся на локте и с легким недоумением огляделся вокруг. Комната, в которой он спал, мало походила на его привычную каморку у Гаюса, которую он считал своим домом последние семь лет. Скорее казалось, что он по ошибке заснул в одном из гостевых покоев Камелота… И это означало очередную тонну недовольных замечаний от Артура, содержащих все мнение сюзерена о его умственных способностях. Надо заметить, довольно обидных, учитывая то, как часто Мерлин за прошедшие годы вытаскивал задницу Артура из всех неприятностей, в которые тот чересчур часто любил попадать.  
Впрочем, решил Мерлин, вне зависимости от того, сколько лет он находится при Артуре, эти замечания возмутительны. Тем более возмутительны, учитывая все, через что они прошли вместе. Почему-то ко всем остальным Артур не придирался так, как к нему; его шутки давно стали обыденными и регулярно повторялись, будто это стало привычкой. Совершенно отвратительной, надо сказать.  
Аккуратный стук в дверь был достаточно тактичным, чтобы не отозваться в затылке новым тупым приступом боли. Мерлин поморщился, спустил ноги с кровати и неохотно откликнулся:  
— Да?  
Дверь приоткрылась, и в появившейся щели показался мальчишка-посыльный; Мерлин не смог вспомнить его лица, хотя, может, это новенький?  
— Простите, сэр, мне нужен Мерлин, — смущенно промямлил парнишка.  
— Я тебя внимательно слушаю, — глубоко вздохнул волшебник в ответ.  
Лицо посыльного осветилось неподдельной радостью, к которой примешивался суеверный ужас и восторг. Мерлин решил оставить это на потом, чтобы обдумать в будущем и сейчас не перегружать себя слишком большим количеством информации. Он и так с трудом понимал, что происходит вокруг.  
— Король попросил разыскать Вас как можно быстрее. Он просит Вас прийти в тронный зал, сэр, — мальчишка помедлил и, не преминув понизить голос до таинственного шепота, гордо добавил, как будто это было его личное достижение: — Кажется, на нас снова собираются напасть мятежные лорды.  
Мятежные лорды? Мерлин слегка нахмурился. Он не помнил, чтобы вчера были какие-то мятежные лорды. Последний год в Камелоте вообще выдался удивительно спокойным, урожай был хорошим, никакие злобные волшебники из прошлого их не беспокоили, и даже Моргана, казалось, растворилась где-то вдали и не пыталась постоянно убить Артура.  
— Пойдем, — вздохнул Мерлин, поднимаясь с кровати.  
Голова постепенно начинала проходить, но мысли слегка путались. Он решительно не понимал, что произошло, пока он спал в этой ужасно широкой кровати. Ужасно удобной. И почему он раньше не додумался забраться в гостевые покои? Например, рядом с комнатами Артура. Это было бы очень кстати: по утрам не надо было бы бежать через ползамка, делая крюк, чтобы заскочить на кухню, схватить там поднос с королевским завтраком и дальше нестись по плохо освещенным лестницам для прислуги. Какой гениальный муж додумался делать черные лестницы такими неудобными? На них можно свернуть шею, десять раз уронить еду или чистое белье, и все это крайне убыточно для хозяина.

Когда они дошли до тронного зала, Мерлин уже знал, что в первую очередь скажет Артуру. На что тот обязательно выдаст свою стандартную речь про умственные способности, которых и так мало, а тут они еще зачем-то посягают на столь великое, как непоколебимый замок Камелот. Который никто так и не взял (с магией не считается, разумеется), и куда такому скудному разуму, как разум Мерлина, что-то понимать в стратегии и планировании обороны. А все почему? Потому что коридоры и лестницы построены правильно. Особенно неудобные лестницы с щербинами и редкими огарками, которые то и дело гаснут. Ведь неприятель обязательно там заблудится, свернет шею и погибнет трагичной смертью храбрых.

Войдя в тронный зал, Мерлин почувствовал острое желание присесть. Даже не желание, а необходимость. Потому что на месте Гвен рядом с Артуром сидела королева Игрейна, такая, какой ее помнил Мерлин из пещеры Моргаузы, а Артур... Артуру явно было не больше двадцати. Он выглядел на пару лет моложе того себя, каким его впервые встретил Мерлин, и на лице у него было непривычное слегка рассеянное выражение. Ни следа от надменного взгляда скучающего превосходства, которое было официальной маской Артура.  
— Мерлин? — немного неуверенно спросил этот обновленный Артур. — Это ты?  
— Сын мой, — мягко вмешалась леди Игрейна, — Мерлин – могучий маг, и, возможно, ему под силу обернуть вспять даже время. Ведь юный лучше поймет юного, а мудрости, думаю, у вас не убавилось с потерей лет, — она улыбнулась Мерлину. В эту улыбку можно было бы влюбиться, и он вдруг понял, откуда, наверное, у Артура эта потрясающая способность вести за собой людей.  
А потом рациональная часть сознания нарушила флер отвлеченных размышлений. Магия. Они спокойно говорили о магии, как будто в ней не было ничего особенного. Они называли его великим магом, и Артур смотрел на него... Ну, наверное, Мерлин смотрит так на Гаюса? Или Артур — на Утера. Но ни за что — на Мерлина.  
Сознание отключилось от реальности; может, это просто такой странный сон? Мерлину просто приснились удобная кровать, милая мать Артура вместо злобного отца, милый Артур вместо задницы-Артура и уважение к магии вместо ненависти. Незаметно ущипнуть себя не получалось, но тупая боль в районе затылка, которая то отступала, то вновь возвращалась, сводила на нет самое простое объяснение. Может, он просто сильно ударился головой, и теперь его посещают странные видения? В таком случае, голова просто подает сигналы из реального мира, пока Мерлин лежит в бреду.  
Или все-таки какой-нибудь очередной злой колдун добрался до него, Мерлина, чтобы навредить Артуру. Вот. Самый лучший вариант.  
— Мерлин, — заговорил тем временем Артур, — сейчас, когда мятежные лорды немного успокоились после наших последних сражений, а франки вернулись за пролив, что бы ты посоветовал делать дальше?  
Мерлин понял, что сейчас у него начнется истерика. Артур — человек с лицом Артура, пускай и моложе, — спрашивает у него совета, да еще и по такому важному вопросу. Он явно не издевается и правда ждет ответ, который Мерлин не может ему дать, потому что сам думает только о том, что же происходит.  
И когда пауза затянулась слишком сильно, Мерлин ощутил внезапное спокойствие. Возможно, дело было в том, что слабая пульсация в затылке, то и дело превращающаяся во вспышки боли, пропала, но скорее от того, что внезапно он понял, что произошло, и что самое важное — он сам всему виной. Ну, еще Артур, разумеется.  
Он пришел просить совета у Килгарры, а вместо этого получил очередное пророчество, которое запечатлелось в сознании ужасным видением.  
«Глупый мальчишка, из-за твоей трусости и мягкости грядет самый черный день для Альбиона, — гневно шипел дракон. — Мордред приведет с собой армию, в которой рядом будут стоять мертвые и живые, и эта ведьма, Моргана, будет держать в руках души мертвецов. Камланское поле утонет в крови, и на заре последняя капля упадет на землю, и этой каплей будет жизнь Артура. Ты будешь оплакивать его на Авалоне вечно, зная, что убил Альбион своими руками». Мерлин поверил в правдивость предсказания, но не поверил в то, что не сможет все изменить. В этом обычно заключалась суть всех пророчеств, которые Килгарра ему открывал: Мерлин ставил перед собой задачу изменить будущее и пока ни разу не проиграл судьбе. Он помнил, как бежал обратно в Камелот через лес, думая только о том, что где-то в книге должно быть заклинание неуязвимости. Что он достанет меч из камня. Что он сможет спасти Артура, чего бы это ему ни стоило, даже если придется отдать ради равновесия свою жизнь за жизнь Артура.  
Но, кажется, он отдал не совсем жизнь, а то, как ее… проживают? Потому что иначе все происходящее Мерлин объяснить не мог. Он не помнил толком ничего из того, что последовало после прощания с Килгаррой, но что-то явно пошло не так. И результатом стал вот этот обновленный Камелот.  
— Дальше, — заговорил наконец Мерлин,— ты станешь самым великим королем за всю историю Альбиона.  
Собственный голос показался ему чересчур пафосным. Он много раз говорил это Артуру раньше, иногда в шутку, иногда нет, но теперь все было иначе — Артур воспринимал его всерьез, без призмы своего вечного отчуждения, которое свойственно тем высокородным людям, родители которых были похожи на Утера Пендрагона. Да, с годами Артур становился лучше, менялся, но были вещи, которые изменить невозможно. Внезапно судьба перестала использовать Мерлина как любимую забавную игрушку и сделала ему подарок, всю ценность (или наоборот) еще предстояло осознать.  
— Да, но как это сделать? Если честно, Мерлин, — Артур подпер подбородок кулаком, слегка расфокусировав взгляд; знакомый до мельчайших деталей жест внезапно отозвался тоской внутри: это был Артур, только это был чужой Артур. Но эта поза, которую Мерлин так часто видел на советах, это было как глоток холодной воды, который прояснял затуманенный разум в жару.  
— Мне не так уж много известно об этой стране, ты же знаешь. В замке сэра Эктора я был оруженосцем и пажом, мы редко выбирались за пределы земель моего названного отца.  
Мерлин судорожно запоминал всю случайную информацию и одновременно с этим пытался ее осознать. При мысли об Артуре, который чистит конюшни, он с трудом сдержал неподобающий смех. Картина никак не хотела вырисовываться, но отдельные моменты Мерлин начинал понимать. Килгарра как-то говорил о множестве вероятностей, и, похоже, Мерлин попал в одну из них, где был он сам, но в иной ипостаси. Отчего-то внезапно отчаянно захотелось посмотреть на себя в зеркале. Или хотя бы увидеть отражение в водной глади.  
— Тогда ты должен сперва осмотреть свою страну.

 

**Часть вторая,**   
**в которой Артур и Мерлин узнают друг друга и еще немножко — Альбион**

Служанки — это прекрасный источник информации. Если бы Мерлину пришлось работать шпионом, он бы общался исключительно с ними. Служанки могут рассказать обо всем на свете, причем в их болтовне будет гораздо больше правды, чем в великосветских сплетнях.  
Артуру было семнадцать. Он вырос приемным ребенком в семье сэра Эктора, и его названный старший брат сейчас числится управляющим замка. Мерлину показалось очень забавным то, что именно он забрал у Игрейны новорожденного ребенка и унес из замка. Как и то, что в этой реальности Утер Пендрагон постоянно просил его о помощи.  
Тяжелее оказалось осознать то, что магия разрешена. Мерлин столько мечтал о том, что Артур будет знать его секрет, что, когда секрета просто не стало, пришла пустота. Почему-то это казалось до обидного простым, что можно просто взять и творить волшебство, и за золотые глаза никто не отправит тебя на костер, не назовет предателем, не будет смотреть с невыносимой обидой в глубине глаз. Какой бы задницей ни был Артур (его Артур), Мерлин знал, что он уверен в нем и в его абсолютной преданности. В том, что Мерлин всегда оправдывает оказанное доверие.  
Моргана и Моргауза были сестрами Артура (их матерью была Игрейна), и Артур планировал нанести им визит во время путешествия. У него была еще одна сестра по матери, но ее имя ничего не говорило Мерлину, поэтому он не стал заострять на нем внимания. А вот посмотреть на Моргану было бы очень… любопытно. Она была ведьмой, воспитанной на Благословенном Острове, и сейчас жила подле старшей сестры.  
Но Артур… Каждый раз, когда Мерлин его видел, то словно цепенел. Артур, который смотрел на него с искренним уважением, вызывал легкий испуг, потому что Мерлин не знал, честно говоря, что делать с этим самым уважением. Он так привык быть в тени Артура, не иметь права голоса и только неявно, иногда направлять Артура, что открыто говорить свое мнение оказалось тяжело.  
Но когда они отправились в их несуразное путешествие, все внезапно стало так, как надо. Артур слегка расслабился, поскольку ему не надо было постоянно держать лицо, и стал напоминать того Артура, которого знал Мерлин. Правда, до звания задницы тысячелетия ему было еще далеко. Но вот эти насмешки над тем, что Мерлин не любит много ездить верхом, над тем, как Мерлин вспугивает зверей, на которых они охотятся.  
И Мерлин поверил, что, возможно, все не так уж и плохо. Из этого Артура можно сделать что-то толковое. Если это именно то, что от него требуется. Вспоминая всю болтовню про две стороны одной медали, то, что он обязан защищать Артура, и то, что Артур — великое будущее Альбиона, Мерлин думал, что все происходящее все-таки скорее жестокая шутка, или он на самом деле сошел с ума и не заметил этого. Ведь он принимал существующую действительность, но сердцем и душой не мог в них поверить, и по ночам хотелось выть на луну. Кто бы мог подумать, что ему будет не хватать Артура, того Артура, каким он был, с его мерзкими замечаниями и вечными насмешками.  
Но иногда этот Артур тоже говорил что-нибудь такое… неприятное, и жизнь казалась чуточку привычнее.

После смерти Утера, который действительно был хорошим королем, страна погрузилась в гражданскую войну. Все бароны, рыцари и короли соседних земель стремились оторвать себе кусок Камелота, а лучше — весь. Когда Артура короновали на прошлое Рождество, мало кто был согласен с тем, что никому неизвестный мальчишка станет править страной, которую хотели столь многие. Приемный сын сэра Эктора, пускай известного и уважаемого по прошлым заслугам, Артур был всего лишь оруженосцем. Он был недостоин находиться среди прославленных рыцарей словно равный, не говоря уже о том, чтобы править.  
Но у Артура была железная воля. И у него был другой Мерлин, который заставил поверить всех в юного короля. Может быть, Мерлин тоже стал таким, каким он обнаруживал себя по рассказам – проживи он очень-очень долго. И если бы родился задолго до появления Артура на свет, ведь все говорили, что придворный маг был глубоким стариком.  
Когда на Артура со всех сторон обрушились войной враги, он победил. Мерлин слушал рассказы о битвах, жестоких и кровавых. Что иногда только магия спасала людей Артура от смерти. Что только слова Мерлина об Артуре убедили франков прийти Камелоту на помощь.  
И Мерлин чувствовал странную гордость и за себя, и за Артура, хотя его самого здесь не было, были какой-то другой Артур и другой Мерлин.  
— Почему ты все-таки выглядишь моим ровесником? — спросил его однажды Артур. Была ночь, густая и темная, и звезды ярко сияли вокруг убывающей луны. Они странствовали по стране вот уже почти два месяца, и каждый день, который Артур проводил с народом, делал его все больше похожим на того, по кому так сильно скучал Мерлин.  
— Я решил, что так мне будет проще понимать тебя, — пожал он плечами в ответ. Обманывать было неприятно, но скрывать какую-то большую правду от Артура было таким же привычным, как дыхание.  
— Может, будь ты молодым во время сражения при Бедгрейве, ты бы не стал осуждать меня.  
Мерлин много слышал об этом: первая серьезная битва, в которой победил Артур и после которой его люди начали теснить противника обратно в свои земли. Люди говорили, что это была безобразная бойня, потому что сперва силы противника трижды превосходили артурово войско, а к концу битвы их было едва ли больше. При мысли о том, что он мог бы одобрить подобное, Мерлин испытал острую неприязнь, — и к себе, и к Артуру. Во рту появилась противная горечь, как от самых полезных, но не самых вкусных настоек Гаюса.  
— Есть вещи, которые не меняются от возраста, и я и сейчас осуждаю то, что ты допустил подобное, — более резко, чем хотелось бы, заметил Мерлин.  
— Ладно, — раздраженно нахмурился Артур. — Но скажи, что нам было делать? Твоя магия...  
— Моя магия — не средство массового истребления людей, — оборвал его Мерлин.  
— Я не... Черт возьми, Мерлин, почему с тобой так сложно! Ты никогда ничего не говоришь прямо, а мне приходится все додумывать самому. Ты же видишь будущее, почему ты не можешь сразу говорить все, как есть!  
— Я не вижу будущее! — возмутился Мерлин. Предвидение настолько ассоциировалось у него с Морганой, чтобы было неприятно думать, что он тоже может быть как она. Раньше, до того, как она стала злобной стервой, помешанной на мести Утеру и Артуру, ему было ее жалко, но за последние годы это ушло. Теперь ему было жалко ту Моргану, которую он знал в первые свои годы в Камелоте, но не ту, которой она стала, встретив Моргаузу.  
— Да ну, — насмешливо выгнул бровь Артур.  
Мерлин понял, что смотрит в лицо Артура, молодого и слишком беспечного, и видит того, кого знал до мельчайших морщинок, видит родные жесты, мимику и искорки в глазах. Наверное, так хорошо, как знал Артура Мерлин, не знала его даже Гвен, и при мысли, что сейчас при Артуре нет никого, кому тот мог бы доверять, стало стыдно и тревожно.

Шел четвертый месяц их путешествия, когда Артур приказал поворачивать в Камелот. За это время он стал старше; этого могла не видеть его свита, но отчетливо замечал Мерлин, привыкший к такому Артуру. Он стал спокойнее и чуточку мудрее, это невозможно было увидеть, если не знаешь, чего ожидать, но Мерлин знал. Он ловил себя на том, что не отрывает взгляд от Артура, следит за каждым его жестом и шагом, как будто фарс вот-вот прекратится, Артур фыркнет и скажет, что Мерлин — тупица, раз купился на такое.  
Неподалеку от замка судьба преподнесла Мерлину еще один сюрприз: когда они проезжали лес, за которым скрывался Камелот, Артур встретил юного рыцаря, своего ровесника, в котором Мерлин с удивлением узнал Ланселота. Он почти не изменился. Вот только небеса в этот раз оказались к нему благослоклонны: Ланселот Озерный, звавшийся некогда Галахадом, был сыном короля Бана и мог по праву рождения занять свое место в свите Артура.  
— Сэр! Мерлин! — его улыбка была все той же, она подкупала своей искренностью, и Мерлин счастливо улыбнулся в ответ. — Вы говорили, что мы еще встретимся, но я не знал, что так скоро. Я сменил имя, Леди Озера рассказала мне о ваших словах.  
Артур толкнул Мерлина локтем в бок, молчаливо намекая предсказание будущего, но волшебник предпочел его игнорировать. Ланселот отправился с ними; в его глазах горело желание стать лучшим рыцарем на свете, и Мерлин думал, что у кого, а у Ланселота это точно получится. Ему должно повезти хотя бы здесь.  
Игрейна, встретившая их у ворот, увидев Артура, вздрогнула и отвернулась. Его прямая осанка и твердый взгляд делали сходство с Утером слишком сильным, чтобы рана, которая не сможет зажить никогда, вновь не начала кровоточить.  
— Мерлин, — она поймала его вечером после ужина. — Ты увез от меня младенца, но вернул юношу. Ты забрал у меня мальчика, но привез обратно мужчину. Спасибо тебе. Альбион благодарит тебя, — она кивнула и пошла прочь, мимолетно подарив теплую улыбку.  
Мерлин невольно залюбовался ее прямой спиной и манерой держаться: как будто каждая нить в ее платье, каждый волосок на голове кричали: «Это королева королев». А потом развернулся и пошел искать Артура.  
Король был в своих покоях, он задумчиво крутил в руках кубок с вином. Рядом на столе стоял откупоренный кувшин и тарелка с нарезанным мясом и ломтями хлеба; еда была нетронутой, а в графине не хватало ровно столько вина, сколько влезало в кубок. Артур выглядел печальным и задумчивым, но расспрашивать его Мерлин не стал. Он хорошо знал, когда нужно промолчать и просто побыть рядом.  
Мерлин показывал ему дурацкие волшебные фокусы, пока Артура окончательно не победил сон. И творя эту простую магию, пуская бабочек и зажигая пальцами свечи и пламя в камине, Мерлин остро чувствовал свое одиночество; точно такое же одиночество, которое разъедало этим вечером Артура и которое так легко было забирать и мешать со своим, деля пополам.  
Он проводил спящего на ходу Артура к кровати, а после по привычке устроился на тюфяке в дверях его покоев, даже не вспомнив о том, что у него есть свои собственные. Почти такие же роскошные, они были совершенно чужими, пускай кровать там в сотню раз удобнее, чем продавленный тюфяк и тонкое одеяло.

 

**Часть третья,**   
**в которой Мерлин встречает Нимуэ, а Артур слишком близко знакомится с Моргаузой**

Через год Мерлину начало казаться, что шутка мироздания слегка затянулась. Что это все напоминает какой-то фарс, потому что в Камелот прибыла Нимуэ, представилась Ниневой и попросилась к нему в ученики. Артур смотрел на это благосклонно, он не видел ничего плохого в том, чтобы Мерлин учил кого-то магии, но от подобной перспективы самого Мерлина передергивало. Ведь это была, н-ну — Нимуэ? Она была сумасшедшей стервой, и Мерлин был склонен думать, что ею она и осталась. Такое не меняется, это врожденное.  
Он попытался вежливо объяснить свой отказ, но девушка все равно смертельно оскорбилась. У нее был талант, но она не умела его применять, и Мерлин сперва с облегчением подумал, что какая-нибудь отравленная чаша, полчища монстров, заполонивших канализацию Камелота или что-нибудь в этом роде ему не светит.  
Но все оказалось гораздо хуже: разозленная Нинева попыталась применить к нему привороты. Она подливала мерзкие зелья ему в еду, от чего Мерлина мутило, и за несколько дней он сильно похудел, вызвав разом беспокойство и у Игрейны, и у Артура. Она умудрялась подкарауливать его в коридорах, выдирать волосы и убегать, хохоча как безумная.  
— Я ее боюсь, — пожаловался Мерлин Артуру. Он не спал уже два дня: последняя попытка Ниневы вызвала у него колики в животе на всю ночь, а до этого он поднялся с рассветом, чтобы собрать в лесу травы. — Честное слово, у меня есть веские причины не учить ее магии, но открыть их ей я не могу, Артур.  
Король поднял голову от бумаг. Мерлин сполз с края его стола, на котором сидел, беспечно болтая ногами, и принял чинный вид. Это было сродни рефлексу, он всегда валял дурака раньше, а теперь это помогало легче воспринимать все, что на него навалилось.  
— Ага, значит, видения все-таки есть, — торжествующе прищурился Артур. Он очень повзрослел за те неполные два года, что прошли с момента, когда Мерлин очнулся в этом мире. Мерлин смотрел на него, и маленький теплый огонек в его сердце креп, не позволяя ветру сомнения задуть себя.  
— Ну… — поморщился Мерлин. — Что-то в этом роде. Ее нельзя учить, Артур. Это принесет зло.  
— Ты говорил, что нельзя избежать предначертанного, — заметил Артур, закупоривая чернильницу и откладывая перо.  
— Тогда я был старый и мудрый, помнишь? — нашелся Мерлин. — А сейчас я заражаюсь тобой, — он удивленно моргнул, понимая, что сказал... что-то не то. — Твоей глупостью, в смысле, ты же у нас еще несмышленый и неопытный.  
Артур кинул в него испорченным куском пергамента, Мерлин машинально увернулся и расплылся в улыбке. Иногда ему казалось, что он пытается неосознанно переделать Артура под себя, но каждый раз думал, что Артура невозможно изменить. Его можно только пробовать направлять в том или ином направлении, но следовать по нему или нет, решит сам Артур, и результат будет непредсказуем, даже если ты знаешь, что в конце этой дороги. Артур был слишком сильным, чтобы его можно было изменить по своему желанию.  
Возможно, именно от этого были проблемы у Артура с Гвен, решил Мерлин. Она хотела, чтобы он был Артуром из ее головы, но он упорно оставался Артуром из головы Мерлина, правда, сам об этом не знал. И слава богам за это.  
Их любовь была как мотылек: трепетной и очень хрупкой, она строилась на фантазиях каждого, но, живя вместе, невозможно долго хранить иллюзии. Их совместная жизнь оказалась огнем: когда они слишком глубоко погрузились в нее, мотылек начал гореть, медленно и безнадежно.  
Мерлину было жаль их, он видел темные круги под глазами Гвиневеры, хмурого Артура, который переселился в свои старые покои и редко ночевал в королевской спальне. Как-то раз Гвен, не выдержав, пришла к Мерлину, села в покоях Гаюса, совсем как раньше, на простом табурете, подобрав под себя расшитую юбку, и говорила; ее как прорвало: про Ланселота, про отца, про Артура... Про Артура было мало и зло, это тогда сильно задело Мерлина, потому что была четкая граница: он мог поносить Артура на чем свет стоит, другие — нет. И тем более не могла Гвен. Она была королевой, и это связывало ее по рукам и ногам; ее было даже немного жаль, но Мерлин малодушно не хотел прощать ее, считая, что она знала, на что шла, столько лет пробыв служанкой при принцессе. Но быть служанкой принцессы и быть королевой — совсем разные вещи, как оказалось.

— Я не понимаю, — в одно утро заявила Нинева Мерлину. Он устало отступил назад, уже даже не пытаясь от нее сбежать. Ярко-синие глаза смотрели на него без того высокомерия, которое Нимуэ носила словно корону, но очень цепко и зло. — Было пророчество, что я смогу перенять все секреты великого мага Мерлина, а после — заточить его в холме навечно.  
Внутренне Мерлин содрогнулся.  
— Если ты знаешь это, то зачем упорно стремишься стать моей ученицей? Поверь, я вовсе не хочу ни в какой холм навечно! — расплылся в улыбке Мерлин. Опять эти дурацкие пророчества, не дай Боже, это окажется его собственным, а то уже пару раз успело встретиться...  
— Но предначертанное будущее нельзя изменить!  
Нинева нахмурилась и скрестила руки на груди. Она все еще носила красное, но не рваный ведьминский наряд, а платье придворной дамы, и ее черные волосы были уложены аккуратными локонами. Если бы не неприятное выражение лица, она была бы очень красивой, подумал Мерлин. И если бы он не знал ее сущности.  
Объяснять ей что-либо казалось бесполезным. Мерлин просто покачал головой, улыбнулся и развел руками, после чего развернулся и стремительно рванул в кабинет Артура: это было самое безопасное место в замке, там никто не тревожил его просьбами о дожде над грядками старухи из дальней деревушки, потерянными игрушками, сбежавшими женихами и желанием учиться магии, чтобы потом убить учителя.  
Нет уж, спасибо, не надо такого счастья.  
Артур даже пошутил, что Мерлин вроде как считается его наставником, да и времени проводит с ним много, но ничему толком не учит. Мерлин тогда тоже только улыбнулся и развел руками; ну, не говорить же, что он привык быть его слугой. Он до сих пор замечал за собой тяги к старым обязанностям. Раньше он так мечтал от них избавиться, но, как и с любым подобным желанием, все получилось до омерзения ожидаемо: когда давно опротивевшие и нелюбимые обязанности пропали, их стало не хватать.  
Нет, ему нравилось проводить время с Артуром. С ним было хорошо в тишине, Мерлин читал старые книги, которые нашел в «своих» покоях, какие-то из них были посвящены магии, какие-то — целительству, но неожиданно самыми интересными оказались те, в которых была история. Самая обыкновенная, про греков и римлян, на которой вполне сносно можно было освоить политику, ее принципы и логику. Авторы летописей излагали каждый на свой лад, но было даже интереснее выискивать одну-единственную верную ниточку среди всего нагромождения нелепейших фактов.

Ну, и вообще, если честно, не то чтобы Мерлин не пытался вернуть все на свои места. О, он пытался, и не раз, но каждый раз терпел неудачу, какой бы способ изменить все обратно он ни выбирал. Перепробовав все возможное, Мерлин призывал драконов — но они не появлялись, и тоска с каждым днем все глубже пробиралась в его сердце.  
Мерлин чувствовал себя предателем. Разум был в прошлом, но сердце уже привязывалось к настоящему, потому не любить Артура он не мог. Каким бы идиотом тот ни был, он был… Артуром, невозможно иначе описать все, что существовало между ними, кроме как называть их собственными именами. Мерлину казалось, что через толщу времени их соединяет тонкая нить; что этот Артур — вовсе не другой, а его собственный, просто почему-то прошлое резко изменилось, изменились все, кроме него, как будто мир что-то хочет сказать или показать Мерлину.  
— Последнее время ты молчишь гораздо больше обычного. И на лице у тебя крайне кислая мина, — заметил Артур.  
Мерлин встрепенулся, округлил глаза и возмутился:  
— У меня не кислая мина!  
— Ты будто проглотил дохлую мышь, — невозмутимо продолжил Артур. — Что-то произошло?  
— Все в порядке, — угрюмо бросил Мерлин.  
Иногда ему очень хотелось рассказать все Артуру. Объяснить, что он был его слугой почти десять лет, и все эти годы Артур ненавидел магию вслед за своим отцом, а Мерлин скрывал свое волшебство и спасал его жизнь. Что он был с ним в ту ночь, когда Артур оплакивал Утера, что он был рядом, когда Моргана предала их. Что он всегда был рядом, даже больше, чем об этом знал Артур, — но он не мог ничего ему рассказать.  
Довольно забавно, решил Мерлин. Всегда есть большой секрет, который он таит от Артура.  
— Мы едем на охоту, — заявил Артур. — Охота поможет тебе развеяться, да и рыцари будут рады.  
— Я ненавижу охоту, — напомнил Мерлин. — Не люблю ездить верхом. Убивать зверюшек.  
Но, разумеется, они все равно поехали.

В этой реальности было много хорошего, на самом деле. Например, Мерлин так и не встретил Моргану с Моргаузой, хотя Артур и собирался их навестить. Не сложилось как-то, и он был в глубине души этому очень благодарен, потому что случай с Нимуэ, конечно, был неприятный, но столкновение с ней было не таким болезненным, долгим и мучительным.  
Игрейна несколько раз ездила к дочерям, каждый раз пытаясь взять с собой Артура, но неизменно находились дела, которые не позволяли ему покинуть Камелот. Артур извинялся, писал письма, слал Лоту официальные заверения в лояльности, и этим дело ограничивалось.  
Но это же закон великой подлости: если все слишком долго идет хорошо, однажды все станет очень плохо. Мерлин не знал, как сильно плохо может быть, пока они не поехали на эту злосчастную охоту. То есть, сама охота была такой же, как всегда: слишком шумной, слишком суетливой и с выстрелами, убитыми животными, на которых Мерлину было тяжело смотреть, и сворой гончих. Гончие были лучшей частью, когда они уже успокоенные и утомленные лежали у костров, и можно было чесать их за ухом. Эта охота была из тех, куда выезжают при параде, со штандартами и разбивают на ночь шатры, чтобы благородные рыцари могли спать с комфортом. Часто из деревень приходили девушки, красивые, с лукавыми улыбками; шнуровка их платьев всегда была чуть приспущена, прозрачно намекая на намеренья гостий.  
Мерлина вполне устраивало общество собак, дымного костра и походного одеяла с плащом, равно как и то, что красотки обходили его стороной. Слухи о его возрасте, об отказе Ниневе уже расползлись по королевству подобно лесному пожару, делая его чем-то вроде калеки в глазах этих девушек.  
Артур как-то спросил, почему Мерлина радует это. На что Мерлин спокойно ответил, что и сам Артур отказывает всем красоткам, которые пытались строить ему глазки. Артур фыркнул, заявив, что не по чести королю валять деревенских баб по земле, на что Мерлин развеселился, и в итоге все свелось к взаимному обмену колкостями.  
В тот вечер Мерлин лежал, положив голову на спину Стреле, любимой гончей Артура. Гул голосов, смех и мерный шелест листвы убаюкивали его, и уже в полудреме Мерлин заметил тени в палатке Артура. В свете костров было отлично видно, как на походной кровати Артура сплетаются два тела, изгибаются, сливаясь в одно, находясь в постоянном движении и единении.  
Голову внезапно сдавило ледяными тисками, сонливость пропала, и Мерлин смотрел на эти тени, как завороженный, пока внутри разливалась та же глухая тоска, что терзала его во время свадьбы Артура. Она была с ним, когда они победили Моргану, и потом они сидели на ступеньках, Артур улыбался ему, и Мерлину казалось, что все хорошо, но на самом деле Артур улыбался Гвен, въезжающей в ворота. Он не понимал, почему ему так... обидно, потому что глупым было обижаться.  
Он так и не заснул в ту ночь. Поэтому когда на рассвете из шатра Артура выскользнула девушка, Мерлин не удержался и решил проследить за ней. Отчего-то ему хотелось узнать, как она выглядит. Но когда он разглядел ее лицо, то проклял свое любопытство: этой ночью Артур был с Моргаузой, своей сводной сестрой, и ее золотой волос еще был на плече Артура, когда Мерлин пришел его будить с посеревшим лицом.

 

**Часть четвертая,**   
**в которой Игрейна строит матримониальные планы, а Мерлин, как обычно, решает Очень Важные Проблемы**

Мерлин не знал, рассказывать Артуру про Моргаузу или нет. Но она сама посетила Камелот, без Морганы, зато с четырьмя сыновьями, среди которых Мерлин со смешанными чувствами обнаружил Гавейна, мелкого и безупречно наглого ребенка лет двенадцати от роду.  
Сама Моргауза была беременна, и, наверное, только Мерлин заметил, как на секунду изменилось лицо Артура: на нем были страх, ужас и отвращение.  
Это была их первая официальная встреча. Все было отлично, но когда Моргауза и ее дети отбыли домой, Игрейна завела разговор о том, что Артуру нужен наследник и, соответственно, жена. Артур только отмахнулся и вызвал на тайный разговор Мерлина.  
Помедлив, он все-таки рассказал все начистоту, и Мерлин честно сделал вид, что не знал этого. Ужасно хотелось по старой привычке сказать что-нибудь вредное, в духе: «Ну, видно же, что вы родственники, у нее такие же волосы, вы похожи и характером!». Но он промолчал, потому что в таких ситуациях шутки неуместны.  
— Мать говорит про наследника, — вздохнул Артур и спрятал лицо в ладонях.  
Он выглядел паршиво, действительно паршиво, Мерлин знал все его стороны. Ему очень хотелось подойти и размять его плечи, принести лекарство для спокойного сна, но он стоял и беспомощно смотрел, как человек, который был для него воплощением силы, сколько бы Мерлин ни нес чепуху про идиота, задницу и тому подобное, ломается под грузом проблем.  
— Моя сестра носит под сердцем мое дитя, Мерлин, — с пугающим спокойствием продолжил Артур, подняв голову. — И я не хочу, чтобы кто-то об этом узнал.  
— Я... — начал было Мерлин, но понял, что голос его подводит. Он смотрел в лицо Артура, видел надежду в его глазах, но решить проблему означало убить ребенка, а Мерлин не был готов к этому. — Я... что-нибудь придумаю, — наконец, выдавил он.  
Артур благодарно кивнул, его лицо просветлело; Мерлина иногда пугала такая вера в него, умом он понимал, что это вера не в него персонально, но в тот образ, который оставил здесь тот, чье место он занял. Правда, фыркнул мысленно Мерлин, если он в старости ведет себя как старик-Эмрис, в которого он превращался, то странно видеть такое уважение, ведь Эмрис был старым занудным сварливым хреном, если начистоту.  
— Мать хочет, чтобы я женился. У нее даже есть пара принцесс на примете, — Артур позволил себе совершенно неподобающий послушному сыну насмешливо-презрительный тон. — Ее фаворитка — дочь короля Лоденграса, его старший сын, Элиан, приводил нам от него помощь, помнишь?  
Сердце Мерлина сжалось. Неужели на самом деле все повторяется? И он снова допустит ошибку, сделает несчастными так много людей? Или это просто совпадения имен. Господи, взмолился Мерлин, пусть это будет только совпадение.  
— Эта принцесса до недавнего времени воспитывалась в монастыре, представляешь? Матушке это очень понравилось. Благонравная девица, воспитанная, из древнего рода... Ты понимаешь, - Артур сделал неопределенный жест рукой.  
— И как же ее имя? — задать этот вопрос было тяжело, но не знать наверняка было еще хуже.  
— Гвиневера.  
Господь не был благосклонен к тем, кто обладает магией. Но он благоволит тем, кто проводит свою юность в монастыре. Мерлину казалось, что он падает куда-то далеко и очень глубоко. Что его резко ударили в живот, лишив возможности дышать.  
— Ты должен сам принимать решение, Артур. Это должно идти от сердца, а не от матери, — наконец, произнес Мерлин. Он смотрел в стену за спиной Артура.  
— Я король, идиот, — фыркнул Артур, — я не могу жениться, на ком захочу.  
— Ты должен решать, — повторил Мерлин.  
Артур пристально посмотрел на него, но ничего не сказал. Встал из-за стола, подошел, тряхнул Мерлина за плечи, вынуждая смотреть в свое лицо. Очень хотелось зажмуриться, но Мерлин покорно посмотрел; в голубых глазах Артура была бесконечная печаль, слишком старая для такого молодого человека.  
— Прости, — пробормотал Мерлин.  
— Не за что. Ты прав.  
А потом Артур его обнял, просто за плечи, по-дружески, но Мерлин слышал стук его сердца, и это стало самым важным моментом за всю его жизнь здесь. Когда Артур отстранился, это объятие осталось внутри Мерлина, ненадолго подарив ему веру в то, что все будет хорошо.

Когда шпион в замке Лота донес, что повитухи предвидят скорое рождение ребенка у Моргаузы, Мерлин отправился туда, чтобы забрать новорожденного. Он надеялся, что у него все получится, что он не подведет никого и что успеет вовремя.  
Что Моргауза согласится отдать ему ребенка Артура.  
Он прибыл в замок вскоре после рождения мальчика, у которого еще не было имени.  
Он говорил с Моргаузой, бледной, с тусклыми золотыми волосами, что это — сын короля, и ему надлежит быть воспитанным так же, как и королю. Что если вновь случится беда, и Альбион останется без правителя, мальчик придет и возьмет то, что принадлежит ему по праву.  
То, с каким равнодушием согласилась Моргауза, расстроило и насторожило Мерлина. Но эта Моргауза не была похожа на ту, что знал Мерлин. У нее уже было четыре сына. Больше всего она любила свои земли, свою власть и своих детей.  
— Я знала, что это мой брат, Мерлин, — спокойно сказала Моргауза. — То, что должно произойти, произойдет. Тебя учили этому, как и меня, и ты не сможешь ничего изменить.  
Говорили, что Моргауза владеет черной магией, как и ее сестра. Что королева использует колдовство, чтобы избавляться от своих врагов, но, глядя на эту усталую женщину, Мерлин не верил слухам.  
Он унес ребенка на побережье, на корабле пересек пролив, чтобы оставить его во Франции. Если повезет, мальчик никогда не вступит на Британские Острова.  
Пожалуйста, молил Мерлин, отплывая обратно в сторону Альбиона, пускай все будет хорошо. Но тревога еще долго не покидала его.

Прибыв в Камелот, он обнаружил злого Артура, довольную Игрейну и тихую и немного перепуганную Гвен… Гвиневеру. Эту девушку язык не поворачивался назвать Гвен — она была гораздо моложе той Гвен, которую он знал. На вид девочке было около четырнадцати, и рядом с Артуром она смотрелась очень бледно, несмотря на свою смуглую кожу и темные косы. Но она не сводила с него сияющих глаз, и Мерлин чувствовал, что все опять идет плохо.  
Служанки шептались, что ее матерью была наложница с далекого Востока, где у женщин кожа темная, как плодородная земля, а волосы черные как уголь. Король Лоденграс много воевал и путешествовал в молодости, из странствий он привез с собой множество иноземных слуг, и одна из женщин родила ему детей.  
Мерлин никогда не спрашивал у Гвен о матери, но ее отец был таким же смуглым, как и она. Может, несколько поколений назад в их семье и были люди с Востока, он не знал.  
— Она же еще совсем ребенок, на днях только покинула монастырь, — прошипел Артур, когда они остались наедине в его кабинете. — Господи, ей место в этом самом монастыре и никак не при королевском дворе с его интригами. И самое ужасное, что остальные еще хуже. Мать притащила сюда их всех по очереди, под разными предлогами.  
— Не женись, — покорно согласился Мерлин.  
Не женись, повторил он про себя. Не нужно, это принесет тебе только страдания. Ланселот жив, я не позволю ему погибнуть во второй раз, и Гвиневера обретет свое счастье с ним. Ее сердце никогда не озлобится против тебя, она будет самым верным другом, но не женой.  
— Но я должен, — неожиданно хладнокровно произнес Артур. — Я правлю уже три года, и у меня все еще нет жены и наследника. Я не могу быть простым человеком, Мерлин, — он посмотрел на него пристально, словно пытаясь что-то сказать.  
— Ты можешь выбрать кого-то еще, — безнадежно предложил Мерлин.  
— Лоденграс — мой старый союзник, и его сын был моим верным товарищем во время войны. Моя мать действовала слишком открыто, чтобы я сейчас мог отказаться.  
— Не заставляй себя, это неправильно. Брак с Гвиневерой… Ты будешь несчастен. — «Я буду несчастен, она будет несчастна, Ланселот станет несчастен». — Артур, пожалуйста. Послушай меня.  
— Я решил, — отрезал Артур. — Я женюсь на этой девушке. Моя мать одобряет этот брак, а ты давно стал мне, скорее, другом, чем наставником, Мерлин, так что ты не имеешь права решать такие вещи.  
— Тогда потом не приходи ко мне и не плачься, что тебе плохо! — взорвался Мерлин. Это было неожиданно даже для него самого, но вдруг накатила дикая волна злости. — Когда станет плохо, не приходи ко мне, не проси меня помочь все исправить, потому что я говорил, но ты меня не слушал!  
Артур смотрел на него спокойно, почти не моргая, и это только еще больше злило Мерлина. В окнах задрожали стекла, дверцы шкафа распахнулись, и на пол посыпались бумаги.  
— Я ухожу, — зло заявил Мерлин.  
Он повернулся к двери, каждую секунду ожидая, что его остановит окрик, что Артур скажет хоть слово, но этого не было. Только у самой двери Артур дернул его за плечо, развернул к себе и наклонился, как будто хотел что-то сказать. Мерлину было не по себе от этого тяжелого взгляда, когда Артур наклонился еще ниже, ему на секунду показалось, что тот его сейчас поцелует, и от этой мысли стало постыдно мучительно сладко. Он увяз в своих чувствах к Артуру по уши, застрял там этими самыми ушами, и сил выбраться не было.  
Артур отпустил его через минуту, и Мерлин практически вывалился в коридор, рванул в свою комнату, побросал вещи в сумку, которую обычно брал с собой в лес на несколько дней, и упал спать, толком не раздевшись.  
Он встал с рассветом, проверил свою сумку, достал из шкафа походное одеяло и медленно пошел к двери. На пороге он окинул комнату прощальным взглядом, потом запер ее на ключ, отнес его к покоям Артура и положил на пол перед дверью, после чего покинул Камелот, и только сонная стража на воротах прощально отсалютовала ему копьями.

 

**Часть пятая,**   
**в которой много всякого разного, но по большей части только Мерлин**

Через неделю, уже на границе Альбиона, Мерлин узнал об официальной помолвке Артура и Гвиневеры. На душе было погано, особенно когда трактирщик, сообщивший ему эту новость, таинственным шепотом добавил, что сие радостное событие омрачено отсутствием любимого наставника короля, волшебника Мерлина. Мерлин в ответ вяло улыбнулся и попросил сидра.  
Любимый наставник, как же… Лучший мальчик для битья, ничего не изменилось, если подумать.  
В какой-то момент Мерлин начал коллекционировать слухи, которыми обрастало его исчезновение из Камелота. Версий была уйма, и их можно было даже классифицировать. Например, первая сплетня, которую узнал Мерлин, сводилась к тому, что волшебник гнусно домогался юной прекрасной невесты короля, за что благородный Артур изгнал его из королевства, потому что милосердие не позволило ему заколоть на месте человека, который так много для него сделал.  
Еще была хороша версия о том, что Мерлин отправился в королевство фей за свадебным нарядом для принцессы, ведь всем известно, что у них самые лучшие ткани, они сияют на солнце вышитыми капельками воды, в каждой из которых есть маленький алмаз.  
Правда, когда свадьбу сыграли, а Гвиневера появилась на ней в совершенно не сказочном алом платье с золотым шитьем, версия про фей заменилась версией о том, что великий маг совершает паломничество во имя того, чтобы сын Артура превзошел своего отца по деяниям.  
— Делать ему больше нечего, — не удержался и фыркнул Мерлин в очередном постоялом дворе, где услышал эту историю.  
— А много ли ты знаешь о воспитании принцев, — презрительно сплюнул на землю деревенский мужик.  
«Очень много», — мысленно ответил Мерлин.  
Он обошел пешком все Британские Острова, как огня избегая подходить к Камелоту ближе, чем на один дневной переход. А лучше два. Мерлин понимал, что просто бежит от Артура, от ответственности, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Он скучал по нему, ему остро не хватало этого идиота, любого идиота, которого зовут Артуром, у которого светлые волосы, наглые глаза и который полностью соответствует его, Мерлина, представлениям о том, с кем можно прожить всю жизнь бок о бок.

В горах Шотландии он встретил диких шаманов, которые хранили древнюю магию. Они кутались в меха и грубую шерсть, пили козье молоко, а их снадобья возвращали людей из тени смерти. Мерлин провел среди них год, и там ему было так спокойно, как только может быть спокойно человеку, который бросил все из чистого упрямства и злости. Но его обида уже давно превратилась в спокойную сытую гадюку внутри, она дремала, изредка капая ядом.  
Мерлин перенял у них все, что только мог. Он стал для этих диких гордых людей своим, растеряв весь приобретенный в Камелоте лоск. Он пропах вереском, землей и травами, и когда Мерлин ловил свое отражение в ручьях, реках или озерах, ему казалось, что он видит Балинора, такого, каким отец остался в его памяти.  
— Тебе пора двигаться дальше, — однажды сказал ему старейшина. — Ты слишком велик, чтобы похоронить себя в наших горах.  
— Но мне здесь спокойно, — возразил Мерлин. — Я… не хочу покидать вас.  
— Спокойствие не для тебя, — покачал головой старик. — Твоя судьба не в этом месте, Эмрис.  
Они звали его так с самого первого дня, Мерлин не говорил им своего имени, но это было и не нужно; «Эмрис» его вполне устраивало, оно давно стало привычным, и он вытеснял на край сознания ту часть себя, которую привык считать Мерлином. Это приносило облегчение на какое-то время, пока какая-нибудь неосторожная мысль не приводила его к тоскливым размышлениям.

Когда он спустился с гор, в Британию пришла весна, дороги были ужасны, и Мерлин то и дело застревал то в одном захолустном городишке, то в другом, ожидая, когда подвернется кто-то, кто будет не прочь подбросить его на телеге дальше. Когда он достиг пролива, за которым скрывалась Франция, то повернул направо, в сторону Ирландии. Было еще одно место, которого, если честно, он избегал: замок Тинтагель, в котором поселилась Моргана. Заезжие купцы прозвали ее Морганой Ле Фей за то, что ночью над замком могло внезапно засиять солнце, а посреди ясного дня внезапно наступить черная ночь.  
Лето Мерлин провел, странствуя по кэмрийским долинам. Язык валлов был чуден, он с трудом разбирал то, что они говорили, но это не мешало пониманию. Мерлин спал в лесах, изредка встречая кельтов, которые неизменно приветствовали его как Эмриса. Здесь, в Кэмри, простому народу не было дела до короля Артура и его двора, и Мерлин почти не слышал ничего о том, что происходит в Камелоте. А до того, как осенние ветра принялись буйствовать на море, он переправился в Ирландию, и зелень ее берегов, которую не могла скрыть даже подбиравшаяся осень, покорила его.  
Он чувствовал себя свободным. Ирландия была переполнена древними суевериями, земля была пропитана волшебством, и магия Мерлина радостно бурлила в крови, радуясь встречи. Ему казалось, что золото стекает с его пальцев, капая на траву.  
Он встретил Фрейю. Она жила среди кельтов, и Мерлин остался с ними. Время здесь текло незаметно, в воздухе словно было разлито умиротворение, и Мерлину показалось, что его, наконец, начало отпускать. Что острая игла выпала из сердца, что теперь уж все точно будет хорошо.  
— Ты не можешь остаться здесь навсегда.  
У Фрейи были маленькие ладони, тонкие белые пальцы, от которых пахло шерстью. Ее проклятье здесь никого не беспокоило, на руках девушки звенели тонкие металлические браслеты, сдерживающие зверя внутри нее.  
— Эмрис, ты провел с нами три зимы и два лета, но ты просто бежишь от себя. Ты должен остановиться и посмотреть назад.  
— Я не могу, — покачал головой Мерлин.  
— Ты не хочешь, потому что это причиняет тебе боль. Но иногда надо познать боль, чтобы прийти к правде, — Фрейя прикоснулась к своим браслетам, колокольчик на одном из них тихонько звякнул. — Ты должен встретить это лицом к лицу, Эмрис, а не спиной. Ты нужен не нам, но ему.  
— Как только мне кажется, что я нашел приют, мне приходится его покинуть, — печально вздохнул Мерлин. — Все гонят меня обратно к судьбе, но я не хочу ее.  
— Ты забыл, зачем ты здесь, — уронила Фрейя, подобрала юбки и пошла прочь.  
Обрушившаяся на Мерлина тишина сдавливала виски. Он упал на свой тюфяк, пряча лицо в сложенный плащ, который служил ему подушкой, пытаясь спрятаться в этой тишине от назойливого чувства вины, но не мог.  
Он хотел спасти Артура, он изменил мир ради этого, потеряв все, что было ему дорого, в том числе — и самого Артура. Он нашел нового, сделал из него того, кого хотел видеть, того, кто был ему нужен. И когда его идеальный Артур поступил не так, как страстно желал Мерлин, но как хотел о сам, Мерлин сбежал. Из-за его глупой обиды Артур остался один против мира.  
Фрейя не могла этого знать, но ее слова попали в цель. Мерлин лежал, зажмурившись, гоня от себя картины того, что могло произойти. От бессильных размышлений у него разболелась голова, и под конец Мерлин просто разрыдался, давая выход тому, что копилось в нем долгие пять лет одиночества.  
Вскоре он покинул Ирландию, увозя с собой один из браслетов Фрейи, которая печально поцеловала его в лоб на прощание. Она была тиха и задумчива, и Мерлин чувствовал, что больше никогда не увидит ее. Но его судьба была в другом месте, и он слишком долго убегал от нее.  
Мерлин прибыл в Корнуолл и, едва сойдя с корабля, столкнулся с Гавейном. За те годы, что он его не видел, Гавейн превратился в того, кого помнил Мерлин, — веселого бесшабашного балагура.  
Столкнулся в прямом смысле: Гавейна вышвырнули из таверны, а мимо как раз шел Мерлин. Ничего не меняется за столько лет, надо же, думал Мерлин, помогая незадачливому пьянице подняться.  
— Но вы же!.. — расширились глаза Гавейна, когда он разглядел его лицо. — Я помню вас, вы приезжали в наш замок, сэр… Все думали, что вы умерли.  
— Как видишь, — фыркнул Мерлин, — я жив и не очень тороплюсь умирать, разве что ты еще раз попробуешь зашибить меня своим телом.  
— Я так рад, — улыбка Гавейна грозилась вылезти за пределы его лица. — В Камелоте был траур, знаете, меня даже посвятили в рыцари позже из-за этого.  
Так Мерлин вновь начал собирать слухи о том, куда же он пропал. Говорили, что разгневанная его отказом Нинева самостоятельно изучила черную магию и заточила волшебника в пещере. Что Артур вовсе не так благороден и, застав невесту с наставником, заколол его насмерть Экскалибуром, и оттого, что юную Гвиневеру обагрила кровь волшебника, она не может подарить стране наследника.  
Гавейн взахлеб, перебивая сам себя, рассказывал ему о том, что было за эти пяти лет: сэр Ланселот самый храбрый и сильный во всем Альбионе и за его пределами, Артур божественно мудр, его жена тоже, рыцари странствуют в поисках приключений и все, в общем-то, хорошо.  
Он рассказывал, как сражался с Зеленым Рыцарем, как сэр Ланселот спас королеву, похищенную Мелеагантом, как… Гавейна было не заткнуть, но Мерлин был даже рад. Он погружался в эту давно забытую беспрестанную болтовню, которая перемежалась хрустом яблок, и страх перед возвращением в Камелот тускнел.

Наверное, если бы он встретил Артура в Камелоте, все пошло по-другому. Но они столкнулись в лесу. Артур выехал на охоту, с ним была небольшая свита, и, когда Мерлин поднял голову в ответ на резкий окрик «Назовите себя!», лицо Артура изменилось.  
Это было как тогда, много лет назад, когда Мерлин думал, что умирает, но духи спасли его, и он вернулся к Артуру. Тогда Артур крепко обнял его и прижал к себе; он сделал это и сейчас, не говоря ни слова, он просто сгреб его в свои медвежьи объятия, и Мерлин беспомощно цеплялся за королевский плащ.  
— Прости меня, — прошептал Артур ему на ухо и медленно отстранился. Мерлин смотрел на него и понимал, что не видит разницы между этим Артуром и тем, кого он так давно оставил позади. Они слились в одного человека перед ним в этот момент, и Мерлин понял, что ничего уже нельзя изменить. Артур всегда будет у него внутри, он вошел туда давно, еще тогда, когда они впервые сцепились на тренировочном поле Камелота.  
— Сегодня великий день! — громко объявил Артур, сжимая правой рукой плечо Мерлина. — Великий маг нашего королевства снова с нами.  
Рыцари разразились радостными криками, и Мерлин к своей вящей радости увидел среди них Леона.  
Артур объявил привал, и пока все разжигали костры и устраивались на ужин, он взял Мерлина за руку и повел его в лес. Они шли молча, пока не оказались у озера, при виде которого у Мерлина тоскливо сжалось сердце: слишком многих он похоронил здесь.  
— Здесь ты подарил мне Экскалибур, который дарует мне неуязвимость в битвах. Здесь меня благословила Дева Озера, здесь вырос Ланселот, и здесь, Мерлин, — Артур помедлил, — я хочу, чтобы все началось заново.  
— Я…  
— Молчи, — оборвал его Артур. — Ты был прав.  
Он отошел, скинул плащ, сапоги и зашел на мелководье. Был теплый летний вечер, прогретая за день вода приятно холодила уставшие ноги, и Мерлин последовал примеру Артура. Они молчали, потому что никто не знал, что сказать; что вообще надо говорить в таких ситуациях. Это одна из тех вещей, к которой каждый приходит сам, и, если путь верный, то все удается.  
— У меня есть меч, который хранит меня, — заговорил вновь Артур. — У меня есть мои рыцари, которые защищают меня и моих людей. У меня есть мой народ, который верит в меня. Но мне нужен ты, Мерлин, потому что без тебя… Без тебя веры нет у меня.  
— У тебя есть Гвиневера, — прошептал Мерлин, отказываясь принимать то, о чем говорил Артур. Это было слишком сладко, слишком больно – поверить, чтобы потом понять, что ошибся.  
— Нет, — качнул головой Артур. — Я не слепой. Она предана мне, она уважает меня, но ее сердце полно только искренней дружеской любовью и заботой обо мне. Детская влюбленность перешла в нежную привязанность. Она была ребенком, когда я сделал ее королевой, она научилась быть королевой, но ее сердце слишком ярко горит.  
Мерлин оцепенел.  
— Все эти годы я думал, что самое ценное, что преподнесла мне судьба, было рядом, но я этого не замечал. За эти годы не было дня, чтобы я не пожалел о том, что не остановил тебя тогда.  
— Так было надо, — справившись с собой, ответил Мерлин. Было странно слышать все эти слова от Артура. Мерлин видел его разным, он, наверное, видел сотни тысяч оттенков эмоций на лице Артура, но сегодня он увидел начало второй сотни тысяч.  
— Да, ты прав, как всегда, — Артур запрокинул голову к небу. Уже появились первые звезды, и нарастающая луна отражалась в озере расплывшимся золотым диском. — Иначе я бы так ничего и не понял.  
Когда Артур повернулся к Мерлину, природа не прекратила свой постоянный неслышимый шум, сова вдали не перестала ухать, не случилось никакого особенного момента, он просто притянул его к себе и прикоснулся губами к макушке. И этот невинный жест пробрал Мерлина до костей, сказав гораздо больше, чем все их нелепые попытки объясниться.  
Над озером закружились мотыльки в причудливом танце, и это было завораживающе красиво. Мерлин сжал руку Артура, и они вместе смотрели на светящиеся огоньки над темной водой.

**Часть шестая,**   
**перед которой проходит тринадцать лет, и королева покидает своего короля**

Между тем, первым, неловким моментом на озере и тем, когда все снова действительно стало плохо, проходит двенадцать лет. Мерлину тяжело оценивать все адекватно, потому что он слишком сильно пристрастен, но ему кажется, что это были хорошие двенадцать лет. Не только потому, что они были с Артуром, но и вообще. Альбион процветал, рыцари Круглого Стола верно охраняли свое королевство, и Ланселот был первым среди них, многие даже отказывались принимать участие в турнирах, если выступал он.  
Ланселота, посвятившего себя королеве, творившего подвиги в ее славу, было ужасно жаль. Мерлин думал, что окажись он более убедительным, не сбеги он тогда, он смог бы помешать этой свадьбе, и Гвиневера была бы счастлива с ним. Артур был бы счастлив. Он сам был бы счастлив, не оглядываясь на чувство вины.  
Иногда Мерлину казалось, что его безграничное счастье неправильно, ведь его не было бы, не будь несчастны столь многие. Что нечестно быть с Артуром в то время, как его жена со своими фрейлинами вышивает в своих покоях. Что она действительно ни о чем не догадывается, что вообще никто не знает, что все видят в Мерлине все того же сумасбродного волшебника, каким он был, просто отчего-то моложе на вид.  
Они редко бывали близки физически; они с Артуром были настолько тесно связаны духовно, что простых жестов, вроде мимолетного прикосновения к плечу, было достаточно. То чувство, которое было между ними, было больше, чем любовь; это было как око бури, маленький остров спокойствия посреди бушующего моря. Мерлину казалось, что невозможно выразить словами то, что было внутри него.  
Когда они оставались наедине, он разрешал себе сидеть подле Артура на полу, и с его пальцев текла магия, она окутывала Артура с ног до головы, и Мерлин надеялся, что это убережет его от всего мира. Что этого достаточно, чтобы заменить слова. И когда Артур смотрел на него, в его глазах Мерлин видел то же, что пытался сказать сам. Наверное, ближе всего было бы сказать, что там была вера, потому что любовь — это слишком примитивно, слишком поверхностно и чересчур затаскано трубадурами. О ней поют на каждом углу, про нее сочиняют пошлые истории, чтобы развлекать крестьян, но любовь к Артуру казалась Мерлину схожей с верой в бога. Не той, которая идолопоклонническая, а той, что чистая, идущая от сердца.

Тринадцать — плохое число, говорят. Может, поэтому тринадцатый год стал несчастливым, кто знает. Мерлину было некого винить, кроме самого себя; он снова совершал те же ошибки, что и в прошлом. Те же, что но совершал в прошлой жизни. Ему начало казаться, что все это было лишь ради того, чтобы показать, что единожды содеянное уже не исправить, можно лишь попытаться как-то облегчить последствия.  
Мордред стал рыцарем Круглого Стола перед Рождеством. В его холодных серых глазах Мерлин видел вызов и насмешку. Он чувствовал, как пол уходит у него из под ног, потому что не заметить сходство Моргаузы и Мордреда было тяжело; разве что волосами он пошел в Моргану, но от этого было не легче.  
По Камелоту начали ползти слухи, что королева проклята. За семнадцать лет она так и не подарила Артуру наследника. Все дети, которых она носила под сердцем, не появлялись на свет, а единственный, кто дожил до родов, умер на следующий день. Мерлину было больно видеть страдания Гвен, которая искренне пыталась быть женой Артуру, Артура, который терял детей, но он не мог ничего сделать.  
Он помнил, как поступила Нимуэ с Игрейной и Утером. Он мог бы отдать свою жизнь за жизнь детей Артура и Гвен, но остаться без Артура было выше его сил, и он варил бесконечные зелья в тщетной попытке помочь. Мерлин понимал, что это нечестно, что он клялся своему королю в верности, и своей трусостью, слабостью, теперь подводил его, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Ему было стыдно смотреть в глаза Гвиневеры, а каждый раз, когда он оставался с Артуром наедине, Мерлину хотелось упасть на колени и просить прощения.  
На турнире в честь Рождества только Ланселот по-прежнему выбрал королеву дамой своего сердца. Среди слуг бродили отвратительные слухи, и Мерлин перестал пользоваться черными лестницами, хотя они знатно помогали выигрывать время при перемещении по замку.  
В конце февраля, когда снег начал сходить, Гвиневера отправилась на рынок, как обычно. У нее была традиция: раз в месяц королева надевала простое платье и посещала горожан, покупала за медяки еду в лавках, которую ей потом готовили, сукно для платьев, из которого она шила платья дочерям своих служанок, но главное — общалась со своим народом. Раньше Гвиневеру любили в Камелоте, потому что добрее ее было трудно найти женщину в королевстве.  
На этот раз она вернулась из города в грязной одежде, и даже сквозь смуглую кожу было заметно, как бледна Гвиневера. Сопровождавшие ее фрейлины сказали, что королеву закидали гнилыми овощами и яйцами. Что народ кричал, чтобы ведьма убиралась и оставила их короля в покое.  
Артур был в ярости. Мерлин пытался его успокоить, говорил, что он не может наказать всех, что если накажет, будет еще хуже, поползут слухи, что Гвен околдовала короля окончательно, и уже ничего нельзя будет сделать. Они должны подождать.  
Но следующим утром к Артуру прибыл глава баронства и поставил под сомнение правомочность Гвениверы и дальше быть королевой. С ним прибыла его дочь, и барон гордо представил ее Артуру. Девушка была красива, ее грудь мерно поднималась над талией, туго затянутой в корсет, и Мерлину тошно было это видеть. Происходящее напоминало случку породистых лошадей, когда если одна кобыла не подходит, подыскивают другую, и так до тех пор, пока не появится необходимый результат.  
— Как они смеют, — прошипел Артур, когда они остались наедине. — Сейчас они говорят, что я женился против воли моей матери, и она была бы недовольна. Но ведь это именно Игрейна привезла в Камелот Гвен! И никто сейчас об этом не помнит. Но, с чего вдруг, — он опустился в кресло и потер переносицу, — все было хорошо так долго, с чего вдруг всколыхнулось это осиное гнездо, Мерлин?  
В светлых волосах Артура не была видна седина, но Мерлин знал, что она там есть. Он смотрел на его склоненную голову, и ему хотелось подойти к нему и размять плечи, зарыться пальцами в волосы и сказать, что все будет хорошо. Но слова не шли, потому что лгать было отвратительно.  
— Ты справишься, — наконец, совладав с собой, произнес Мерлин.  
— Мы справимся, — поправил его Артур. — Иди сюда. — Мерлин послушно приблизился и, помедлив мгновение, опустился на пол рядом с креслом Артура, кладя голову на подлокотник. — Ты очень верный друг, Мерлин.  
Эти слова эхом прокатились в голове. Артур уже говорил это, в ночь, когда умер Утер, там, в настоящем мире Мерлина, далекие двадцать лет назад.  
— Простите, я... Простите, — в дверях стояла Гвиневера, ее простое светлое платье резко выделялось на фоне темного прямоугольника коридора. Мерлин вскочил на ноги, сделал шаг вперед, но Артур поймал его за руку и удержал.  
— Ты ни в чем не виновата. Заходи, — Артур улыбнулся, и в этой улыбке была та же печаль, что и в глазах Гвиневеры.  
Королева вошла, прикрыв за собой дверь, и села в одно из кресел. Она все еще была бледна, вокруг глаз резко обозначились все морщинки, как будто за несколько дней Гвиневера постарела на несколько лет.  
— Я всегда знала, что что-то не так, но это не важно, ведь правда? Теперь уже ничего не важно, — глухо произнесла она.  
— Важно все, — отрезал Артур. — Важен даже надоедливый комар, ведь он может ужалить командующего армией, и тем самым приведет ее к поражению. Нет ничего неважного в этом мире, Гвиневера, и это я выучил тогда, когда оказалось, что безродный оруженосец может стать королем.  
— От тебя требуют развода, — не меняя тона, заметила Гвен.  
Мерлин молчал, он чувствовал себя лишним, потому что это был слишком семейный разговор. Слишком интимный. Но Артур по-прежнему держал его руку, не отпуская от себя.  
— Мне плевать, чего они хотят. Ты королева этой страны, а не какая-то дочь барона, которую не смогли выдать замуж, потому что она гуляла с конюхами, — презрительно передернул плечами Артур. — Знать думает, что здесь, в столице, я не знаю о том, что происходит в провинциях, но они ошибаются. Я знаю все, чем живет Альбион. Я знаю, что без тебя, без твоей доброты — это было бы иная страна.  
Повисла пауза, слишком сложная, чтобы нарушить ее хоть как-то. Мерлину остро хотелось уйти, чтобы не видеть опущенную голову Гвен, не чувствовать спиной горящий взгляд Артура, чтобы не допустить вновь какую-нибудь ошибку. Но проблемой было то, что уйти тоже могло стать его промахом. Мерлин почти видел тонкий канат, на котором он сейчас балансировал. А потом его осенило.  
— Тебе надо уехать, — заявил он, глядя в упор на Гвен. — Возьми с собой Ланселота для охраны. Будьте счастливы. Артур, молчи, пожалуйста, дослушай меня до конца. С Ланселотом ты будешь счастлива. Он заберет тебя туда, куда ты захочешь, хоть в свой замок, где Дева Озера навсегда скроет вас от глаз людей, хоть во Францию, куда ты захочешь.  
— Я не могу покинуть Артура, — прошептала Гвен.  
— Брось. Я останусь с Артуром, я всегда рядом с ним, в конце концов. И в грядущей войне ты ничем не сможешь нам помочь. Гвен, — Мерлин выдернул из пальцев Артура свою руку и подошел к королеве, присел рядом с ней на корточки и заглянул в глаза. — Господи, я знаю, что ты любишь его. Он любит тебя. Все просто. Иногда королям и королевам тоже нужно жить просто.  
— Мерлин, какого черта, — простонал Артур. — Какого черта ты всегда берешь и вываливаешь вот это все, внезапно, из ниоткуда, почему ты такой простой.  
— Это вы слишком сложные, — фыркнул Мерлин. — Артур, брось, это выход. Они могут уехать в Ирландию, у меня там друзья.  
— Я о войне. Мерлин, почему сейчас, когда все мое королевство судачит о развале королевской семьи, ты говоришь про войну?  
— Потому что она уже началась, ты еще не понял? Мордред, Артур, ты вообще смотрел на него, — Мерлин понимал, что начинает непроизвольно повышать голос, кричать, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Груз всего, что случилось, разом навалился на него.  
— Потом. Сейчас... Гвен, если хочешь, делайте, как предлагает Мерлин. Вы сбежите... скажем, тайно, все будут довольны, на ваши поиски я отправлю Леона, сказав ему, что вас не надо искать. Потом о вас забудут, и все будут счастливы.  
— Нам стоило сделать это много лет назад, — горько рассмеялся Мерлин.

 

**Часть последняя, самая короткая,**   
**которая рассказывает про Камланское поле и, в общем-то, все**

Ланселот и Гвиневера покинули Камелот через шесть дней, ночью, и Мерлин пустил слух, что Ланселот узнал о том, что королеву хотят тайно убить, и, без памяти влюбленный в нее, не смог мириться с этим, похитил ее и увез из города. Поверили все, и было горько видеть, что люди, еще недавно преданные Гвиневере, обожающие Ланселота, теперь поносят их на чем свет стоит как предателей.  
Артур игнорировал все выпады против. Когда на собрании Круглого Стола Мордред спросил, отчего он не хочет вступиться за свою честь, Артур спокойно ответил, что ниже королевского достоинства опровергать гнусную ложь. Народу нельзя запретить говорить, и он не собирается быть тираном.  
С каждым собранием становилось все хуже и хуже. Мерлин неизменно стоял за креслом Артура, и от споров, которые поднимались, ему было больно. Он знал всех этих людей, некоторым из них, совсем юным рыцарям, он помог появиться на свет, и теперь они осуждали Артура так, как будто у них было на это право.  
В начале мая Мордред покинул зал Круглого Стола, хлопнув дверью. Следом за ним Камелот покинуло еще несколько рыцарей, и следующие недели про них ничего не было слышно. Когда началось лето, внезапно душное и знойное, Артуру донесли, что вокруг замка Моргаузы собирается армия. На землях Лота говорят, что во главе ее Мордред, и он заявляет, что отбрет у Артура трон. Что он провозгласил себя его сыном, сказав, что Артур и так слишком долго правил, и теперь еще совсем выжил из ума и размяк. Что Артур недостоин править.  
Мерлин не знал, почему он не сжег дотла тогда Мордреда и его проклятое войско. Что удержало его от того, чтобы отправится к Моргаузе и затолкать грязные слова Мордреду обратно в глотку, а потом на коленях заставить его ползти к Артуру молить о прощении или хотя бы пощаде. Наверное, он не хотел покидать Артура. Мерлин не оставлял его одного больше, чем на пару часов, но и в такие моменты его магия оставалась с Артуром, храня его.  
Артур, смеясь, говорил, что Мерлин слишком волнуется. Но когда он метался ночью по кровати, одолеваемый кошмарами, Мерлину не было смешно. Он был рад, что может изгнать монстров из головы Артура простым прикосновением пальцев, но то, что эти монстры не покидают Артура ни на миг, сводило все на нет.  
То, что должно произойти, все равно произойдет. Эти слова Моргаузы теперь неотступно преследовали Мерлина.  
Мордред прислал им вызов, и Артур принял его. Он сказал, что не боится щенка, который решил полаять на дракона. Что он один раз поставит Мордреда на место, и вся эта история станет прошлым, и все будет хорошо. Он поцеловал Мерлина после этих слов, но это не смогло перебить горечь, которую ощущал Мерлин. Он знал, что приближается тот самый миг, когда он ничего не сможет сделать, и это пугало до дрожи.  
Камланское поле, которое выбрали местом битвы, было широким, с трех сторон его окружали леса, а с четвертой — река, и шансы у обеих сторон были равны. Артур привел с собой немного людей, их было меньше той своры, что привел за собой Мордред, но это было неважно. На самом Артуре были простые легкие доспехи, он сжимал рукоять Экскалибура и, перед тем, как протрубили в рог, сказал Мерлину, что не верит в свою неуязвимость. Он попрощался с ним при всех так, как они делали это наедине, прижал к себе, на мгновение спрятав лицо в волосах, а потом вскочил в седло и махнул рукой.  
Глядя ему вслед, Мерлин думал, что это было как... последнее прощание. Как будто Артур чувствовал то же, что и он.  
А потом грохот и лязг вспороли тишину, воздух наполнился криками, а вода в реке стала темно-красной от крови. Казалось, мир перевернулся с ног на голову. Таких жестоких битв Мерлин еще не видел никогда, даже когда они бились с мертвецами или бессмертными. Против них сейчас были не люди, но звери, лишенные всего человеческого.  
Реальность воспринималась отдельными вспышками, магия Мерлина тянулась над полем, неотступно следуя за Артуром, забирая жизни у всех, кто поднимал на короля руку. Они были далеко друг от друга, когда Мерлин понял, что ножны Экскалибура, хранившие жизнь Артура, у него под ногами.  
Мерлин рванул туда, где в свете заходящего солнца сияли даже сквозь кровь золотые волосы. Он видел Мордреда с копьем, пробирающегося к Артуру сквозь тела, которые превратили Камланское поле в картину ада на земле. И он скорее увидел, чем почувствовал, как его сносит в сторону, как он влетает в Артура, и из его живота торчит копье, которое Мордред все-таки метнул. Что копье, пройдя сквозь его тело, пронзило и Артура тоже. Что он не справился. Мир начал осыпаться, как разбитое стекло, и, преодолевая нарастающий гул в ушах, который почему-то мешал говорить, Мерлин поднял голову к небу и разомкнул спекшиеся губы:  
— Прости, — прошептал он, прежде чем сознание покинуло его. - Прости, я все-таки подвел тебя.

 

**Новый день,**   
**в котором ничего проясняется потому, что, может, и нет никакого дня**

Где-то вдалеке ухнула сова. Мерлин резко сел, щурясь. У него было ощущение, как будто он только что вынырнул после долго заплыва. Такого, когда воздуха уже не хватает, и перед глазами плывут цветные пятна, ты поднимаешься на поверхность и жадно глотаешь свежий воздух, пока легкие судорожно пытаются вырваться из твоей груди.  
«Глупый мальчишка», — прошипел у него в мыслях знакомый вредный голос.  
«Глупый мальчишка, ты хоть понимаешь, что ты наделал?»  
Килгарра был зол. Он всегда был зол на него, даже когда у Мерлина что-то получалось, но сейчас эта злость была реальной. Таким он был, когда жег Камелот. Наверное, таким он был, когда Балинор заточил его в подземельях. Наверное, весь Камелот дрожал, когда плененный дракон рвался на волю.  
«Ты разорвал ткань мироздания, глупец, и все равно ничего не добился. Ты понял, что ты лишь можешь следовать своей судьбе, Эмрис?».  
— Нет, — широко улыбнувшись, Мерлин запрокинул голову и посмотрел на луну, виднеющуюся сквозь верхушки деревьев. — Судьбы не существует.


End file.
